


My Universe is You

by skeletonflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: Mark writes his lovestories with donghyuck in different alternate universes.Donghyuck calls it bullshit.





	My Universe is You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday full sun.

Donghyuck, who has been both a friend and an enemy to mark, knows that mark dreamt of being a well-known sci-fi novelist. Sometimes Donghyuck believes that mark still dreams of being one, given with how he always see Mark typing something on his phone. Donghyuck thinks Mark was talking to someone, but everytime he checks the app Mark is using, all he sees it the a word document. Maybe Mark is just writing his rap lyrics, and nothing else. Mark does not even have time to spend time with him, given with his full schedule, how can he find time to write stories.

That is why it comes a surprise for him when he accidentally read a notification on mark's phone, while he is playing sm superstar, that says 35 other people left kudos at your story. Donghyuck is not donghyuck if he is not curious. This changes his doubts about Mark still wanting to be a sci-fi novelist. Clearly, his bestfriend still dreams of being one.

And when he realizes that mark is still having a guitar session with jeno right across him, he pretends to be casual and clicks the notification.

It is a good thing that despite being an open book to mark, donghyuck still knows how to have a poker face. Pretending he is still playing, donghyuck reasds through the notification tab. What is shown should have surprised him but no he should maintain his facade, must to. Especially if what he is seeing in front of the android phone of mark is all about the praises and compliments about the stories that mark had published online. Everything is all about the readers commenting how they wanted to read the next chapter, how they loved the stories, how they felt every other emotions. 

Donghyuck assumes that maybe this is where Mark had found an avenue to show his frustration of being a novelist. That Mark had found his own set of fans, not as an idol, but as a writer. Given with how emotional and deep his rap lyrics were, Donghyuck should not be surprised with how his bestfriend was praised and somehow worshipped by these readers. Mark is really capable of doing anything if he sets his heart into everything he does.

He should be happy at least for him, but why does it hurt that he did not know this thing about Mark. Why did he forget to tell him about it? Donghyuck thought Mark tells him everything, from how he is craving for a rest and a vacation after debuting three times, and from how he is happy that he gets to debut with donghyuck twice. Donghyuck thought he knows everything about Mark, but he was definitely wrong on this one. He never imagined that Mark had made his writing interests secret even to his own bestfriend, not that he was the one who proclaimed it. Mark just lets him do anything that Donghyuck wants to do.

The thing is, donghyuck finds the answer minutes later. Still as curious as ever, donghyuck clicks the profile and maybe he would be able to at least scan excerpts of the online stories of his besfriend. Pretending to be clicking something about the game, he was presented with an unfamiliar website that has red and white header. There were English words and sentences there. But he really is lucky to have Mark as his bestfriend since being with him for the last six years, Donghyuck has been able to read english sentences and comprehend it after Mark tutored him before debuting. Albeit being afraid to speak with the language, he knows and is confident enought that he understood clearly what he is currently seeing.

He becomes immobile after that and wishes that he should have not learned the English language. Or maybe not. English is a wonderful language because he is able to read everything Mark had written.

Donghyuck now knows why Mark did not tell him about those stories. Mark is not an online sci-fi writer. Mark does not write about aliens, space and universes. 

Mark writes stories about him and donghyuck, falling and staying in love in different alternate universes and in different stories. Donghyuck knows he is just scanning some of the stories, but those have the same situation. Donghyuck, in Mark's stories, always fall in love with Mark in different circumstances and situations. He sees it all. 

Upon knowing this, Donghyuck accidentally lets out a gasp of breath. While Mark, being sensitive as he is with Donghyuck, stops his movements from the chords and looks across Donghyuck. Mark raises an eyebrow at him, and mouths, is there a problem?

Donghyuck panics. He should go back playing sm superstar, but first he must at least know the site and mark's username before going back to the game. When he mentally takes note the word, ao3 and fullycapablesunshine, he casually pretended that he was being frustrated with his score while at the corner of his eye, he sees Mark coming closer at him. He intensifies his panic but luck was on his side. With a little swipe here and there, he was able to go back with the playing app.

When Mark reaches him, he immediately sits beside donghyuck and put his chin on the younger's shoulder. Fans are clearly wrong when they assume Mark does not like skinship. Mark is always the one who initiates their skinship. He is always the one who touches Donghyuck's face and puts his arms around him. And with what Mark is currently doing, Donghyuck's heart does not skip a beat for that, but he failed. His heart continues to beat faster and faster. He becomes more aware with Mark and everything the rapper-slash-secretfanwriter does. Maybe, there is always some meaning behind his every action. 

But Donghyuck decided to let it slide. For now, at least. For his sanity and for Mark's sake. He continues to act being frustrated as if it was because of the game and not on what he recently discovered.

 

"what level are you on now? are you going to beat me?" mark playfully asks while he digs his chin deeper. Battling his eyelashes, Mark whines more to Donghyuck.

"no, i think im losing now since i see your ugly face" Donghyuck bites back. Donghyuck should praise himself of his ability to pretend that nothing is going on with his heart and stomach. Donghyuck should compliment himself of still being able to talk with Mark despite having a mental breakdown.

"oh i thought you were just looking in front of the black mirror" Mark wiggles his eyebrows at that. Donghyuck should not have laughed at Mark's awkward jokes, but he is so accustomed with the older's humor that he automatically laughs after that.  
Mark playfully smacks his hand at Donghyuck, but all Donghyuck could think of was how Mark's touches burn him. He is electrified to say at least.

Donghyuck then realizes something.

Maybe he likes Mark just how Mark is in love with Donghyuck in his stories. Maybe, more than that.

All he knows is he should not assume that whatever the stories were about him and Mark, it does not mean Mark is in love with him, just how he is in love with this pretentious writer. 

That maybe the reason why he scoffs when he remembers that Mark writes his lovestories with donghyuck in different alternate universes. Where everything is all rainbows and hearts.

But Donghyuck calls it bullshit. How can Mark assume of their lovestories set in different alternate universes when their love story in this very universe has not even started yet.

Donghyuck, even with his doubts, believes that this could be the make or break of his relationship and friendship with Mark. He should at least take the risk for them, and be the one to write the love story they both have in this universe.

Donghyuck grins at that while Mark become worried. The singer is at least thinking of something, and he knows it is not about the game. He then raises his eyebrows again, but nothing has happened. The singer is still on his own world.

Mark sighs and gets the device from Donghyuck's hands. He continues the game while glancing at his bestfriend occassionally. Donghyuck is really planning of something. While Mark is usually excited with the younger's antics, this time, Mark feels something big is going to happen.

Mark is awaken om his thoughts when he sees a notification popping on his cellphone. He knows what it was about and for a moment he thinks that Donghyuck had found out about it, but he dismisses it when he remembers the frustration that the younger had minutes ago. 

Mark, discreetly checking the notifications, sees the praises and compliments to the stories he had written previously. He was glad and beyond ecstatic.

When Donghyuck finishes his plans later for the night, he sees Mark is looking something through his phone. He pretended to be curious and asks Mark what he is doing when clearly he knows what Mark is seeing.

Mark, as fast as his limbs were able to, gets the phone as far as from Donghyuck. He puts his hand on his nape and shakily said that it was just his mother babying him as always.

Donghyuck then pretends to also let it slide while pretending to be hurt. So he just pouts at Mark, knowing it was the older's weakness. 

Mark just stares and stares. They both have the tension with their gazes, but it was fortunately and unfortunatelt broken by Jeno who utters that he is hungry.

The three of them move to the kichen, along with other dreamies to eat. It does not however stops the two members to think of the things they wanted to do later on.

Certain someone decided to update one of his stories, knowing that he will have more schedules later one.

On the other hand, certain someone typed on his phone the site and username he mentally took note previously. Sleep may have been his favorite, but he would sacrifice everything just to read Mark's stories.


End file.
